1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a notebook computer includes a main body, a display panel, a hinge assembly connecting the main body to the display panel, and a carrying handle. The carrying handle includes a rod portion and two rotation portions formed on opposite ends of the rod portion. The main body defines two elongated slots to receive the rotation portions of the carrying handle. The rotation portions of the carrying handle are received in the slots of the main body.
When the rotation portions of the carrying handle are at a first end of the slots, the carrying handle can support the main body. When the rotation portions of the carrying handle are at a second end of the slots opposite to the first end of the main body, the carrying handle may be grasped and the notebook computer easily carried.
However, impacts are easily generated on the notebook computer by the rotation portions of the carrying handle freely sliding along the elongated slots of the main body.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.